RemusSirius Anon Kink Meme Entries
by eprime
Summary: Nine stand-alone fics written for anon kink memes on LJ. Please heed the warnings! A variety of humor, angst, romance, etc.
1. Chapter List

These are my entries for the Remus/Sirius Anon Kink Meme hosted on livejournal. Please heed the summary/prompts/warnings! They definitely might not be everyone's cup of tea.

**Chapter List:**

**A Difficult Position** - Prompt: First time bondage. Neither Sirius nor Remus have any idea what they are doing.

**Trust Me** - Prompt: Remus getting fucked by dog!Sirius.

**Where He Belongs** - Prompt: Deep throating: Such as throat fucking, choking with penis, nose holding while blow job is being given. The partner being throat fucked loves it.

**Sibling Rivalry** - Prompt: Sirius/Remus/Regulus: The Black brothers have never been very good at sharing.

**Hanging By a Thread** - Prompt: First War and Dominant Sirius: angry!dominant!Sirius jumping submissive!Remus.

**Red **- Prompt: A Kink Too Far

**We Are Magic** - Prompt: Fuck or Die. Prefer they'd been captured by Death Eaters or something, as opposed to sex pollen or similar. Both sexually inexperienced with boys, and neither of them are particularly gay.

**Those Golden Schooldays** - Prompt: Snuffles/ around as a dog gives Sirius access to watching all sorts of things. Schoolboys over 16 please!

**Polaroids** - Prompt: Remus/Sirius: The boys were out shopping, now they need to try out their new toys.


	2. A Difficult Position

**Title:** A Difficult Position

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Sirius/Remus

**Contains:** clueless bondage

**Summary:** Remus and Sirius mess around and Remus wins his point about the benefits of research.

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

**Author's Note**: Written for the RS Anon Kink Meme. Prompt: First time bondage. Neither Sirius nor Remus have any idea what they are doing.

* * *

"Ow. _Ow__!_. Sirius!" Remus winced as the pain in his shoulders flared up again. He was spread-eagled on the bed, wrists and ankles secured to the four bedposts. Problem was, the bed was either too long, or the bits of rope Sirius had conjured were too short. "The idea is to get off, not stretch me five inches, yeah?"

"Sorry!" Sirius frowned down at the complicated knots at Remus wrists and reached out to tug experimentally at one.

"_Ow_! Fix it, Sirius!"

"I'm bloody well trying!"

"Well, you should've done it by hand rather than using a spell."

Scowling, Sirius flicked his wand. "How's that?"

Remus rolled his shoulders and heaved a sigh of relief. "Much better."

Sirius brightened noticeably. "Yeah? Brilliant." He waved his hand vaguely over Remus. "I'll guess I'll just...carry on then."

He bit the smooth skin of Remus' inner thigh as payback for the snickering. He liked the reaction it got him so well that he bit the other one, relishing Remus' slow hiss. He could tell Remus liked it, too, because his cock began to lift and fill until it pointed up at his navel at twelve o'clock.

He shuffled down on his side so he could rest his head against Remus leg while giving him a thorough finger-fucking. A muttered spell coated his fingers with slippery gel, and he wasted no time in working a couple of fingers inside Remus' tight hole. The breathy little moans it forced out of Remus made Sirius hard in seconds flat, too.

By the time he had three fingers inside pumping deep and smoothly, Remus was pushing his hips up off the bed as much as his bonds would allow. Sirius withdrew his fingers, dancing them teasingly up Remus cock.

Remus snarled, jerking against the ropes tying him to the posts. Sirius could tell he was dying to reach down and pull himself off.

"Come _on_, Sirius. Fuck me."

"As if you're in any position to make demands."

"_Sirius_."

"_Moony_."

Sirius sat up, smirking down at his horny boyfriend. "You want my cock?"

Remus looked mutinous, but he jerked his head in a nod.

"Say it." Sirius' smile stretched wider, his fingertips now tapping against Remus' hole again.

"I want it," Remus bit out. "I want you to stick your big fucking cock up my arse right now, all right?"

"All you had to do was ask." Smirking again, Sirius moved up between Remus' spread legs and slid his hands under his thighs, raising his hips off the bed as much as the situation would allow. His smirk faltered, and his brow furrowed in concentration as he slid his own knees a little wider and tried to sink down toward the mattress and line his cock up with Remus' arse.

It didn't work.

"What are you waiting for?" Remus was outright whinging now, and Sirius cast him a testy glance.

"It's-I can't reach."

"Oh, for-" Remus lifted his head and stared down between his legs. "Just untie my ankles then."

"But we're meant to be trying something new." Sirius knew he sounded petulant, but the way everything had gone so far after all their excitement and build up to the idea was annoyingly disappointing.

"My wrists will still be tied. For Pete's sake, Sirius. Do you want to fuck or not."

Sulking, Sirius nodded.

Remus kicked his heels against the bed. "Untie them!"

"Fine!" Sirius threw himself to the foot of the bed and yanked at the ropes. They didn't budge, though Remus acted as if he were amputating his feet going by the sound of his yelps. A severing charm eventually did the trick, and then Sirius was straddling Remus in a flash, summoning both their Gryffindor ties to his hand and looking down at Remus with an evil grin. "But I'm going to shut you up now. You talk entirely too much."

Though Remus made a show of protesting, Sirius could by the gleam in his eye and the twitching of his cock that he was rather keen on the idea, even if he would likely never admit to it. So Sirius balled one tie up and shoved it in Remus' mouth, tying it across his mouth.

"All right?"

He waited for a nod then turned his attention back to Remus' now accessible and lovely arse. Never one to resist the urge to tease longer, he pushed Remus' knees up to his chest and popped his index finger just inside the exposed ring of muscle, making lazy circles as Remus produced muffled sounds higher up on the bed.

"What's that, Moony?" Sirius' pretended curiosity was flawlessly executed. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

However, Remus' furrowed brow gave Sirius a good idea of the colorful language currently being muffled by his own striped tie. Sirius grinned, pleased with himself, and pumped his finger deeper. When the sounds Remus was making started sounding a bit desperate, Sirius added another finger, then another.

Eyes locked on Remus, he asked with feigned casualness. "Do you think you could take my whole hand someday?"

Remus' eyes went wide, and his arse clenched tight around Sirius' fingers. Sirius was pretty sure the faint whimpering was a good thing. So he worked Remus open roughly, fucking him with three fingers and watching him toss his head back and forth over the pillow.

"I will," he promised in a husky voice. "I'll spread you wide and open you up with my tongue first, fucking you deep as I can." A slow flush began to spread across Remus' chest. "Then I'll oil up that tight little oil, fuck you slow and deep with my fingers until your cock is leaking and you're begging for my fist inside you."

Remus' fingers were curling and uncurling convulsively, twisting around the rope that held him, his eyes burning up at Sirius, and suddenly, Sirius didn't want to tease anymore. He wanted to fuck Remus so badly, he thought he might fucking well come before he could get his cock shoved in all the way.

His thumbs spread Remus wide, and Sirius rammed in, balls bouncing against Remus' arse as he pumped back and forth. It was strange and oddly exhilarating to have his always vocal Moony effectively silenced and bound at his whim. He was beginning to understand why people went for this sort of thing, despite certain drawbacks.

If Remus weren't gagged by now he'd be demanding that Sirius touch his cock, jerk him off _right then_. Now, though, Sirius could wait until it pleased him. A tiny smirk curved his lips as he met Remus' pleading gaze. Then again, next time would be Remus' turn.

His cock throbbed at the idea of being bound and helpless underneath Remus. Still thrusting, he reached out and fisted Remus in time with his rhythm, rewarded by a keen from Remus and the sight of him arching his long throat. It didn't take him long to finish, his arse squeezing tight around Sirius and pulling him over the edge, as well.

Sirius let Remus' legs slide down the bed and he fell across his chest, sticky and spent. Moony's heart was pounding rapidly against his ear, and Sirius listened to it as his own heart slowly returned to a normal pace. It took him a while to realize that Remus' wasn't slowing, but it wasn't until Remus starting kicking his heels against the bed and making noises through his gag that Sirius lifted up to look at him.

"Moony? What's wrong?"

Remus was wide-eyed and taut, wrists straining against the ropes and he began to heave his whole body, twisting from side to side.

"Moony!"

Sirius ripped the gag off and severed the ropes, helping him sit up and cradling Remus against his chest as he pulled the other tie out of his mouth and heaved deep, coughing breaths.

"Couldn't...couldn't breathe." Remus finally brought his head up to look at Sirius, his eyes red and streaming. Sirius stared back, perplexed.

"But...you were fine. You said it was all right."

"It _was_." He swiped the back of his hand across his eyelashes. "But then I got short of breath and the tie was touching the back of my throat. I started thinking about not being able to breath through my nose-I have allergies this time of year!" Remus said defensively. "I...I panicked."

"Oh." Sirius bit his lip, trying not to chuckle. It wasn't funny, not _much_ anyway. "Suppose we should've worked out a way for you to tell me if something was wrong. Other than flailing about like a flobberworm in heat." He _did_ chuckle then.

"Wanker." Remus screwed his mouth up and did a perfect impression of Sirius. "You think too much, Moony. We don't need to do _research_. It's just sex."

Sirius cringed.

"Next time we do things _my_ way."

Remus crawled off the bed and began to throw on his clothes. Sirius felt even guiltier as he noticed the raw, red flesh circling his thin wrists.

"But where are you going? Moony!"

Remus tossed a dark smirk over his shoulder. "To the library. I quite liked your idea about fisting."


	3. Trust Me

Title: Trust Me

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Contains: Remus/Padfoot - animagus bestiality

Summary: It's Remus' turn to give Sirius something he wants.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Author's Note: Written for the RS Anon Kink Meme. Prompt: Remus getting fucked by dog!Sirius.

* * *

Sirius' eyes were burning into his with what Remus recognized as unbridled lust and intense concentration. He could practically see the cogs spinning with blurry speed inside his devious mind. Remus cast a quick glance at James and Peter who were both hunched over their essays, and then looked back at Sirius warily.

Sirius smiled slowly.

"Prongs, detention left me peckish. I'm going to take Moony on a kitchen run."

James didn't look up. "Bring us back some."

"Pudding," Peter clarified, scratching his nose with his quill and then applying himself to his work again.

"Right." Sirius stood and flourished a hand toward the door. "Off we go, Moony."

Remus followed, uncertain whether he should be feeling a sense of anticipation or dread. He decided to go with both as Sirius preceded him down the stairs and out the portrait hole without a word. It wasn't until Sirius started heading up a stairwell, rather than down toward the direction of the kitchens that he spoke.

"Thought you were hungry."

Sirius shot him an indecipherable look. "We'll get to that later. I've other plans first."

"Such as?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Such as you keep your shirt on-for the time being." Sirius leered. "And wait until we get there to find out."

"Get i_where_/i?" Exasperation made his voice sound cranky, but Remus was getting nervous now.

"Fifth Floor-the old study hidden behind the portrait of Prunella the Pungent."

"Oh," Remus said, turning to give Sirius a curious look. "I'd almost forgotten about that place."

Truthfully, it hadn't been all that interesting as far as secret rooms at Hogwarts went. It was one of the first they had found, and other discoveries afterwards had completely eclipsed the room's modest offerings.

"Exactly. Not likely to be disturbed there."

"Disturbed doing i_what/_i?" Remus grabbed Sirius' arm to make him stop and look at him. "I mean it, Sirius, what have you got planned? If this is all about getting off, there are a lot more convenient places to-"

Sirius' eyes blazed up again, sending a shiver down Remus' spine. "You owe me."

Taken aback, Remus stared. "What?"

"You owe me, and yes, this is about getting off." Sirius stepped closer. "But we're going to get off i_my_/i way this time."

"Oh," Remus said a little tremor in his voice. He couldn't help blushing at the reminder of why exactly he owed Sirius. Because, he couldn't deny it, he i_did/_i owe him in a huge way.

Sirius nodded, a smirk quirking his mouth up-aggravatingly attractive. "I'm glad you agree." Without another word, he turned and strode quickly through the hallways, navigating stairwells and secret passageways with practiced ease.

By the time they reached the portrait, Remus' stomach was churning with nervous anticipation. He waited as Sirius sweet-talked Prunella into opening, then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the abandoned room. It was even mustier than the last time he'd been there, a sagging old sofa, two armchairs in front of the stone fireplace, and a threadbare old rug the only furnishings. A series of sneezes wracked him as Sirius cast a few i_Scourgify's_/i to eliminate the worst of the dust.

Then Sirius was on him, pushing him back against the wall of empty shelves. His mouth slanted over Remus' with hungry force and he licked his way inside, bringing the full length of his body against Remus. The nervous flutter in his belly turned swiftly to arousal, and Remus couldn't help fighting his hold a bit, needing to release the sudden surge of adrenaline with this little mock-struggle.

Sirius laughed against his lips, crushing Remus harder against the wall. "Be good, Moony. Remember you're all mine tonight. Yeah?"

His cock stiffening at the thought, Remus nodded, sucking in a sharp breath as Sirius pulled his collar away and bit hard at the muscle where his shoulder met his throat.

"Get your kit off," Sirius whispered in his ear, then pulled back to watch him with those burning eyes, folding his arms across his chest in affected nonchalance.

Remus obeyed, tossing his clothes to the side without concern until he stood naked before Sirius. "What are we going to do?" He couldn't stop his voice coming out breathless and slightly high, a sure giveaway that he was hot for Sirius, even if his hard cock didn't make that obvious.

Sirius' gaze flickered over him, resting with an appreciative gleam on his erection. "You don't have to do anything, love." He smirked. "Other than get on your hands and knees." He pointed to a spot in the center of the faded rug. "Anytime you're ready."

His cheeks heating a little, Remus knelt as instructed, spreading his hands and knees into a comfortable position. Sirius walked around until he was standing in front of him.

"Trust me?"

Remus looked up, recognizing in Sirius' expression the faint apprehension that was mixed with excitement and arousal.

"Yes," he said simply.

Still, the shock of Sirius transforming into Padfoot made his heart stop for a moment. It started again with a heavy surge that made him gasp in response. Padfoot didn't move, and Remus stared at him, unable to process a single thought for several long seconds. Eventually, a slow flush spread over his face and down across what felt like his whole body.

Remus couldn't believe Sirius wanted i_this_/i. Though they'd joked about it in the past, it had always been just that-a joke. Only, maybe not, because here they were and Padfoot was staring at him with Sirius' grey eyes.

Remus bit his lip. He wanted to shake his head, refuse to do it, grab his clothes and get dressed and out and i_away/_i, but he couldn't seem to move. Padfoot made a low, whining sound and Remus swallowed. Could he let Sirius do this? It i_was_/i Sirius after all. But it was so very filthy and wrong and...i_Christ_/i. Remus' cock twitched.

He i_did_/i owe him. After several long, frozen seconds, Padfoot's ears lowered, galvanizing Remus into speech.

"All right." The words were barely a whisper, and his cheeks flamed up again bright red, but his cock was absolutely aching, arousal heating up his belly like nothing he'd ever felt. He let his head drop, trying to hide his dilated eyes and traitorous expression from Sirius.

He felt the brush of fur as Padfoot stepped toward him. His body slid along Remus' own naked flank, almost soothing, and then Padfoot was behind him. He tried to brace himself, but Remus couldn't contain a startled cry as Padfoot's tongue licked between his legs and slid up the crevice of his arse.

Padfoot's tongue wasn't like Sirius'. It was long and thick and somewhat rougher, coated in thick saliva, but it was soft and pliant, unable to firm into a point that could press inside him or apply deliberate pressure. Instead it was wild and sloppy and so fucking dirty that Remus almost wanted to cry.

Instead he held his breath until his vision went white, finally gasping for air as Padfoot licked enthusiastically, tongue curling over Remus' balls and arse with noisy, slurping sounds. His stomach churning with shame and helpless lust, Remus rocked back into it, a few moans slipping from his lips despite his efforts.

Padfoot growled low, surprising Remus by mounting him suddenly, front paws and claws sliding over Remus' back and ribs. A little fear joined the assault of emotions, and Remus squeezed his eyes shut as if to block out the utter wrongness of his shameful arousal. He groaned as Padfoot settled against his arse and managed to press his cock inside.

Padfoot was a huge dog, which Sirius had never tired of boasting. Remus felt it now, stretching him, but it was the other differences that reinforced the alienness of the experience. The soft fur rubbing against his back and arse, the one-speed rapid thrusting that Padfoot used to fuck him. He wrenched forward with the force of it, pushing back with his hands to keep from being shoved face first into the floor.

His cock slapped against his belly, smearing fluid onto his straining stomach as Padfoot kept up the brutal pace. Aching, he reached a hand to touch himself, but Padfoot growled against his back, the scrape of teeth sending Remus' hand back to its position on the floor. Half a minute more of the steady thrusting and Padfoot came with a last violent shove.

His arms shaking, Remus held himself steady as he could as Padfoot sagged against him. Then Padfoot's hips lifted and Remus cried out as he attempted to pull out, Padfoot's engorged knot straining against the ring of his arse. "i_Fuck_/i."

Padfoot whined, settling against him again and waiting it out until he could pull away with more ease. Still, Remus hissed as the action left him sore and empty, and feeling oh so dirty. He slid forward to rest on his stomach, hiding his face in his arms. Padfoot didn't allow him the respite, though.

His cold nose nudged up under his hip, pushing insistently until Remus rolled over, and then the dog was crawling between his legs again, causing Remus to spread them wider. His tongue lapped at Remus' balls, only barely flicking at his cock in what must have been a deliberate effort to avoid it. Curling his fingers into fists, Remus pushed his hips up helplessly. Then Padfoot was licking at Remus' abused hole, lapping up the leaking come and making Remus writhe, desperate for more.

"i_Please_/i."

He almost sobbed in relief as Padfoot's warm tongue assaulted his cock. It rolled and curled with thick, wet sounds as Padfoot bathed Remus' cock from root to tip again and again. Remus lifted his head to watch a moment, a surge of filthy heat making him dizzy as he took in the sight of Padfoot licking him. So fucking wrong, he thought, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes tight shut. So i_dirty/_i.

He came with a shudder, hips arcing up as he released, and then collapsing in a limp sprawl, hissing softly as Padfoot thoroughly cleaned his softening cock.

Even when he felt Sirius curl up against him and pull him close, he couldn't open his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could ever meet Sirius' gaze again.

"Hey," Sirius whispered.

Remus made an inarticulate sound, curling into Sirius and hiding his face against his neck.

"You were amazing."

Remus just pressed harder against him.

"I mean it. You were so-" Sirius laughed in something like wonder. "Wow."

"I'm not sure 'wow' is the word I'd use," Remus muttered against his neck.

"You...didn't like it?" The worry in Sirius' voice sent a spike of guilt through Remus.

"I...I i_did_/i." He still didn't pull away, though.

"Oh." Sirius laughed breathlessly again. "i_Oh_/i."

He stroked soothing fingers through Remus' hair, lulling him into a state where he almost felt he could confront the world again. Then Sirius spoke.

"So we can do this again sometime?"


	4. Where He Belongs

Title: Where He Belongs

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Contains: deep throating/breath play

Summary: Sirius enjoys being dragged off his pedestal.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Author's Note: Written for the RS Anon Kink Meme. Prompt: Deep throating: Such as throat fucking, choking with penis, nose holding while blow job is being given. The partner being throat fucked loves it.

* * *

Despite his family issues, Sirius had always been adored. Most people deferred to him out of fear or envy or due to his exceptional good looks and ability to charm. Only with his friends did he receive any sort of check to his almost unconscious arrogance and entitled existence. Of course, Peter was slightly scared of him at times and certainly would never presume to question Sirius' decisions or reprimand him for any perceived fault or slight. With Sirius, he was careful not to overstep the convivial liberties of scuffles and shoves that the four of them all indulged in to some extent.

And James was practically his twin in arrogance. He had been even more spoiled by his doting parents, and the two of them together, encouraging each other, only magnified the careful, awed treatment they received from most people.

That left Remus. For Sirius, he was the only one who ever called him out, the only one who could ever make Sirius experience a true sense of shame and remorse for his actions, the only who could take Sirius down, pull him off his lofty pedestal and plunge him into the dirt where Sirius knew he really belonged.

And Sirius liked nothing better than to be at Remus' feet, under his control, and unable to charm his way out of whatever Remus saw fit to dish out.

Like now.

"You're better than everyone else, aren't you, Black?"

Remus' voice was calm and measured, asking the question with mild inflection as his thumbs slid across Sirius' cheekbones. Sirius couldn't answer, of course, not with Remus' cock lodged in his throat. His head was tilted back, lips stretched wide by the hard, thick shaft. Remus sighed, his balls resting against Sirius' chin for a few seconds before he pulled out in a slow glide.

Sirius gulped air, but kept his position, back straight, hands knotted together at the small of it.

"You can do as you like. Hurt whom you like. No one else matters."

"N-" Before he could finish the word, Remus' cock was shoving past the 'O' his lips made and Sirius swayed on his knees precariously until he caught his balance. Then Remus was fucking his mouth with slow, hard thrusts, still shallow, the head of his cock only lightly brushing the back of Sirius' throat. Sirius moaned, hollowing his cheeks to provide a silky sheath for the length of Remus' shaft. His tongue pressed up against the hot flesh.

"You've the world at your feet. Yes, Black? All for your amusement."

Remus stilled, not chastising as Sirius took the opportunity to suck gently at the swollen shaft throbbing thick and hot in his mouth. The weight and feel of it made him dizzy with lust.

"That's all I am, as well, isn't it? An amusement. Something to pass the time with when you're bored."

No. Never. Not Remus. Unable to speak, Sirius whimpered and Remus began thrusting without warning, harder and deeper this time. His fingers clutched tighter at each other, his knuckles going white as he struggled not to choke.

"Open up for me. Take it. Prove it." Again and again, Remus pushed in deep and pulling back almost past Sirius' lips before shoving in again. "Prove you're not a spoiled, arrogant, strutting _Black_ who deserves to be taken over my knee and spanked like the brat you are."

Choked moans vibrated through him, all sound almost cut off as Remus fucked his throat ruthlessly. He felt raw, going dizzy as his chances for air got slimmer and slimmer. White dots of light speckled his vision, and Remus twisted fingers into his hair and tugged Sirius close. Everything fell away as Remus' cock lodged deep, his body flush against Remus' legs and his neck arched back to accommodate him.

He was nothing, nothing but what Remus said he was, nothing but Remus' creation-his to fuck and mold and take and take and take. His body sang with desperate need, and Remus tightened his hold, making Sirius' eyes and scalp sting from the force of it.

Remus groaned, shuddering and coming down Sirius' throat with a deep push. Then Sirius was shoved back to the floor, and Remus' mouth was on his, taking his air as he pumped Sirius' aching cock.

Heels digging into the floor, Sirius writhed helplessly. He panted around Remus' tongue as his climax built, and then suddenly he could breathe. He sucked in short ragged breaths that made his throat scream as his hips bucked wildly.

"Look at me when you come."

Remus was only a burnt orange outline in his vision as Sirius blinked up at Remus' face. His cock jerked in release, a hoarse, rasping sound issuing from his throat as Sirius spilled his come over Remus' broad hand.

"This is what you are," Remus murmured against his ear as Sirius lay panting, chest moving in erratic heaves. "This is where you belong."

Come smeared into his belly as Remus pressed him into the floor. An aftershock of pleasure coiled in his groin, and Sirius shuddered. His throat wasn't up for use yet, but Sirius spoke anyway, his voice a hoarse, broken whisper.

"Yeah." His smile for Remus was tired and blinding and adoring. "I know."


	5. Sibling Rivalry

Title: Sibling Rivalry

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sirius/Remus/Regulus

Contains: As the 'pairing' indicates-threesome! Technically, no incest, though. The Black brothers are all about Remus here.

Summary: Just how far is Sirius willing to go to bring his brother over to the right side?

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Author's Note: Written for the RS Anon Kink Meme. Prompt: Sirius/Remus/Regulus: The Black brothers have never been very good at sharing. (Thanks for the fun prompt, anon! A little Regulus Arcturus Black in my Remus/Sirius now and then is just the ticket.) ;)

* * *

When Sirius had enlisted Remus' help in trying to salvage his relationship with Regulus he hadn't expected it to come to this.

"You heard me quite clearly."

Regulus sat primly in one of the two armchairs by the fire in his Prefect's Study, hands folded in his lap and ankles crossed below. Remus sat in the other chair. He was staring blankly into the flames, seemingly oblivious to Regulus' outrageous proposal.

All Sirius could do was sputter for several seconds until he was able to formulate a coherent and appropriately vehement response.

"Have you gone completely off your nut? Remus is _mine_!"

Remus cleared his throat, finally looking up at Sirius with an arched brow and hint of amusement.

"You _are_," Sirius growled. "Don't even try to deny it, Lupin."

He rounded on his brother when Regulus sniggered.

"You!" He stabbed a finger toward him. "How could you even expect-"

"You asked me what you could do to convince me that you've got the right of it. I've told you." Regulus lifted his shoulders in an elegant shrug.

"Right. And shagging _Remus_ will make you turn your back on all the Pureblood fanatics you've been cosying up to all these years?"

Regulus opened his mouth, but before he could speak he was interrupted by the sound of Remus chuckling. Sirius turned to him, incredulous.

"It's not _funny_, Remus."

Smiling, Remus just shook his head. "Can't you see he's just having a laugh?"

Sirius frowned, casting a doubtful look at his brother.

"I assure you, I'm not joking."

"See!" Sirius glared at both of them.

His smile fading a little, Remus stared down at the floor. "Regulus, if you've no interest in really listening to us then just say so. I'm sure it's amusing to toy with your brother, but regardless of what you think, he _is_ concerned about you."

"But I'm not toying with him. Not that I can deny his reactions give me _some_ satisfaction, but I mean what I say." Regulus placed his hands on the armrests of his chair, regarding Remus intently.

Remus frowned.

"Is it so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

The answer came out clipped, and Sirius moved to sit on the arm of Remus' chair, one hand settling on Remus' shoulder.

"Why?"

Remus raised his eyes. Years of experience told Sirius that underneath his calm exterior he was anxious and perhaps a little angry.

"Have you forgotten I'm a half-blood?"

"What better way to teach me how wrong I am to harbor blood prejudices?"

Sirius snorted, but Remus' eyes flashed.

"So Regulus Black, last hope to carry on the illustrious main branch of the Black Family line, is a shirtlifter, then?"

A thin smile turned up Regulus' lips, but Sirius threw back his head laughed.

"As you say."

Remus stood abruptly. "I'm sorry, Sirius, but I'm going back to the dorm. It's obvious that Regulus is-"

"Wait." Regulus stood, too, waiting until Remus met his eyes. "Hear me out."

Sirius was torn between wanting to drag Remus out himself and listening to how his brother tried to spin his line of rubbish. He came up next to Remus, resting a hand on the small of his back in a small display of possessiveness. A high spot of color bloomed across Regulus' cheekbones. Remus stood there, expression impassive, but he didn't leave.

"We've always gotten along well enough, I thought," Regulus began carefully. "Haven't we?"

Grudgingly, Remus nodded. "Given the circumstances."

"Exactly. Given the circumstances it was difficult to...expect more."

"What's your point, Regulus?" Brow furrowed, Remus studied Regulus' guileless expression. It was the same look of innocence that Sirius had seen him use when they were children and flat out lying to their mother, so it didn't offer Sirius much comfort here.

"The point is, you've always intrigued me. At first, it was because my brother was so taken with you, even when we were younger, and then I got to know you a bit more through him and then through Prefect duties. I watched you over the years, as well."

That startled Remus. His mouth fell open and his lips worked a moment. Sirius felt his body tense slightly beneath his fingertips in what he knew was apprehension. "You watched me?"

Regulus inclined his head. "You can ask Sirius. We've always had similar tastes in many things."

His startled eyes met Sirius' for a moment, and Sirius didn't know how to react. It _was_ true enough, but he could hardly bring himself to believe this. He didn't want to believe it. Without consciously thinking of it, he drew Remus closer to him, resting his hand on his hip.

Regulus smiled knowingly. "Sirius knows it's true. I fancy you-just like he does. I want..." He paused considering his words carefully before speaking them in his precise, cultured diction. "I want more than just to have you once. It isn't a game. I want the same chance you've given my brother. I want you in my bed. I want to kiss and touch and fuck you."

Both Remus and Sirius sucked in a shocked breath.

Eventually, Remus broke the silence. "Why are you only saying something now?"

A wry smile flitted across Regulus' face. "Because I didn't have anything you wanted until now. And you'll be gone next year. This is my only chance."

This was too much for Sirius. "I want to you be my brother. I want to get you away from the crowd you run with and our parents and all that rubbish that is going to end up with you dead or worse! I don't want you fucking my boyfriend, for fuck's sake! You think I'm just going to hand him over to you on a silver plate?"

His face settling into a composed mask again, Regulus looked at him. "I'm willing to share."

Remus flushed deep red as a sound of incredulous disbelief came from Sirius.

"This is..." Remus' voice faltered for a moment. "I can hardly believe we're having this conversation, but it doesn't matter anyway."

Both Blacks looked at him. "I love Sirius, and I won't do anything that would hurt him." At this, Sirius squeezed Remus' hip reflexively. "And...Regulus...you don't know...you wouldn't-"

"I know," Regulus cut in. "I know what you are."

Remus went white, suddenly resting heavily against Sirius' side. Sirius held him firmly, supporting him, all while staring at Regulus with shock and the beginnings of a protective anger.

"What?" Remus whispered

"I know what you are." Regulus regarded him steadily. "I know where you go every month. You're a w-"

"Shut it!" Sirius spit out. "Who told you? It was Snivellus, wasn't it? I'll fucking rip his bollocks off."

"It wasn't Snape. Though, what happened between you last year helped me figure it out."

Remus sagged further, staggering back to fall into the chair he'd been sitting in before.

"Remus." Sirius was kneeling at his side in an instant, reaching a reassuring hand to rest on his leg.

"Is this some sort of blackmail, then?" Remus didn't look up. His voice was low and measured, though Sirius could see the faint trembling in his hands.

For the first time, Regulus looked uncertain, even vulnerable. "No. That's not...not what I meant. I won't tell anyone whatever happens. I _haven't_ told anyone."

Sirius shot him a filthy glare. "We're supposed to believe you? Not to mention believing that after years of toeing the line you're keen to have it off with a half-blood werewolf?"

Remus stiffened, and Sirius was slammed with the realization of what his words sounded like. Horrified, he looked up at Remus. "No-Remus, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just-"

"I know." Fingers wrinkling the clean press of his slacks, Remus shook his head to deny the apology. "I know you didn't. But it's true, isn't it? Why would you want me?" He looked at Regulus.

"I don't know." Almost unwillingly it seemed, Regulus took a step forward, eyes locked on Remus. "I don't _know_." He sounded angry. Frustrated. "I didn't _want_ this. I fought it. But I can't help myself."

He shot Sirius a look that was a mix of accusation and anger when Sirius scoffed.

"You left _me_. So don't talk to me about the company I've been keeping, brother."

A flush of guilt shaded Sirius' features, but he clenched his jaw furiously. "You could've come with me."

"No, I _couldn't_. Your way isn't mine, Sirius. It never will be."

"Then what's this all about, then? Just a pack of lies? Do you have any idea what you're really dealing with? I thought you said you'd give up the thought of ingratiating yourself with that lot."

"Do _I_ have any idea. Sirius, you utter fool, I know better than you what's in store. You're so blindly arrogant. You always have been."

"Fuck you."

Regulus laughed. "Do you want to? Are you jealous that I want Lupin?"

Sirius launched to his feet, but Remus was there, pulling him back and getting between them.

"What exactly are you saying, Regulus? If we were to agree to this-"

"Remus!"

"Wait, Sirius." Remus pushed harder on Sirius' chest as he began to protest, speaking over him. "If we were to agree, would you be able to..._willing_ to leave all that?"

"No."

Sirius gave a vicious nod, as if it was what he expected, while Remus just look perplexed.

"I can't leave Mother and Father. They're not well, and I _won't_, Sirius. Don't look at me that way. And anyway, it's better if I maintain my contacts here and outside of school. I can help you better that way."

"Help us?" Remus' eyes pierced him. "Help us how?"

"I know Dumbledore has talked to you."

Sirius and Remus paled.

"It's no secret to certain people he's running his own game and recruiting to his side. I can tell you things. I can-"

"Spy?" Sirius laughed derisively. "You're a Sixth Year, Reg. I doubt Dumbledore would recruit _you_, even if there was anything to your crazy idea."

"Don't treat me as if I'm stupid, Sirius. And don't try to bluff me. I know you, and I'll wager Dumbledore would be quite eager to hear what I have to say. But we don't have to involve him about this. Not now. I don't know much of anything of value yet, anyway, but I will. And next year, when you're out there, away from school, you just might be glad of my help."

"It's too dangerous, Regulus." As Remus let his hand drop from Sirius' chest, Sirius went cold. It _was_ a crazy, dangerous idea. He didn't want his brother in danger no matter how angry he made him. And the fact that Remus was taking this whole farce seriously was even more disturbing.

"That's my look out."

"The whole point was to get you away from them."

"I thought the point was to make sure I didn't become a Death Eater." Sirius and Remus flinched at the name. "And I won't. Not _really_."

"Can't you just-" Remus tried.

"I've told you want I want." Regulus' eyes widened in the same beseeching way that Sirius' did when he really wanted something, when he wasn't willing to take no for answer. "I just...I want this...I need it-something for _me_. Please." His plea made his eyes, so like Sirius' own, go darker. His veneer of untouchable reserve was gone, and he seemed younger and more vulnerable than his seventeen years. "Just until the end of the year. It's only a few months. Just that...give me that much time."

Remus reached back, fumbling for Sirius' hand and tangling their fingers together tightly. Sirius wasn't sure if it was pity or deep empathy that kept him silent and acquiescent when Remus spoke next.

"We'll think about it."

hr

In the end, they took Regulus to the Shack. Neither dorm was remotely feasible, and getting caught _in flagrante delicto_ in some abandoned classroom was simply unthinkable. The wizarding world took a lax view toward extremely close family relations, it was true, but they were all fairly certain that the two Black brothers and a half-blood Prefect caught out in a torrid threesome would cause a scandal that would shake Hogwarts to its foundation. For Sirius had insisted on being present. That was part of the bargain. Not that he _wanted_ to have a go with Regulus, but he wasn't about to let him have Remus all to himself.

It had taken days for Remus and Sirius to settle into the idea, no matter that after the arguments and insecurities and constant reassurances they had finally, with deep reservations and even deeper desperate hope, come to terms. But it wasn't until Remus had curled up against Sirius one evening, whispering in his ear that it would be like having two of him, what with Regulus looking so much like him. _Two of you fucking me, Sirius. Just think of it._

Sirius had, and though the idea was titillating, it couldn't completely choke off the burning possessiveness and jealousy he felt at the thought of his brother touching Remus in intimate ways. _He's not me, though_, he had said petulantly.

_Of course not, he's not nearly as good looking as you_, Remus had assured him. _Though he has much better manners._ Sirius had playfully wrestled Remus down and proceeded to show him _all_ the ways he was superior to his younger brother.

But now that they were here, Sirius was leaning against the wall, arms crossed as Regulus paced around the room, taking in the newly transfigured contents which consisted mainly of a ridiculously large bed covered in scarlet sheets and pillows and not much else.

After he'd made a circuit of the room, Regulus lifted one delicate eyebrow. "I see that my brother was in charge of decor."

Remus laughed, settling awkwardly on the edge of the bed. "Up Gryffindor bordello style doesn't suit you?"

"I suppose it is rather appropriate under the circumstances." Regulus gave a small smile, though he crossed his arms, hands disappearing into the sleeves of his robes, a habit Sirius knew indicated his brother was trying not to show his nervousness.

"Don't like it, you can leave," Sirius offered with a narrow-eyed look. He came to stand in front of Remus, extending a hand and pulling him to his feet, though his eyes stayed locked on Regulus.

"I'm not leaving."

"Suit yourself." With a dismissive shrug, Sirius turned to Remus and pulled him into a possessive kiss, relishing the sound of Regulus' sudden intake of breath.

Remus moaned as Sirius sucked his tongue hard, causing Remus to stumble forward against his chest. Sirius slid his hands behind Remus, gliding them down over the curve of his arse and pressing their hips together so that Remus could feel his hardening cock. "I'm going to fuck you, Remus," Sirius promised, moving his lips to Remus' ear. "Better than my brother or anyone else ever could."

"Don't be so sure."

Always light on his feet, Regulus had moved before Sirius had known it, insinuating himself behind Remus and touching him with a confidence that rather shocked Remus and Sirius both. His hands slid over Remus' chest, and Regulus pulled him back, away from Sirius, fingers slipping beneath the fabric between the buttons of Remus' white shirt to caress the skin there.

When he licked behind Remus' ear, catching his teeth on his earlobe and scraping across the soft flesh, Remus shivered. His eyes flew up to meet Sirius'. They both looked as they felt-caught off guard with an almost unwilling mix of arousal, apprehension, and in Sirius' case, seething jealousy.

A slow, challenging smile curved Regulus' mouth as he caught Sirius' gaze, his teeth still fastened on Remus' ear. Sirius narrowed his eyes again, sliding his wand out in a subtle motion and casting a wordless spell. Every article of clothing Remus was wearing vanished, and he flushed in heated embarrassment, crying out Sirius' name with a scandalized gasp that made Sirius smile wickedly.

In an instant, he was on knees, lips wrapped around Remus' prick, tongue working the head just the way he knew Remus loved it. Remus' head rolled back against Regulus' shoulder, his hands coming up to clench in Sirius' hair.

_Take that, Regulus_," Sirius thought with vindictive pleasure. His victory was short-lived, for Regulus had cast his robes aside and knelt on the floor behind Remus, and the next thing Sirius knew Remus gave a sharp cry, his hips bucking forward, almost making Sirius choke.

"_Oh, God_." The words came out breathy and higher pitched than Remus' normal tone, and his hips jerked again as Regulus repeated whatever it was to make Remus react like that. Sirius had a sneaking suspicion he knew just what Regulus was doing back there.

With greater determination, Sirius redoubled his own efforts, sucking Remus down to the root and grazing lightly back up with his teeth in a way he knew drove Remus wild. He had to grab his hips and hold him hard to keep from thrashing about as he and Regulus both worked Remus with their tongues, Regulus fucking his hole and Sirius licking his leaking slit. Remus tossed back his head and moaned like he was dying, tugging painfully at Sirius' hair as Sirius sucked him deep again and swallowed around his thick shaft.

Regulus, the little tosser, must have stuck his finger up inside Remus, too, because his hips shot forward again in a helpless thrust, and Remus gave a wild cry shooting his load down Sirius' throat, his fingers untangling from Sirius' hair once the tremors from his orgasm had faded enough that he could support himself unaided on his trembling legs.

He stumbled to the edge of the bed and collapsed against it, staring at the two brothers with rather dumbfounded amazement.

"Ready for my cock, Moony?" Sirius asked him with a cheeky grin. He stood and began stripping off in front of him.

"Not so fast." Regulus rose, too. "Seeing as how it was _my_ tongue and fingers inside him, getting him all wet and opened up, I believe I should have first claim."

That shook Remus out of his daze, and he blushed darkly.

"Like hell," Sirius snarled. Nobody should make Remus blush like that but him, and Remus was _his_ to claim, no one else's.

"Sirius-"

"Shut it, Remus!" This was all his fault anyway.

"I knew you'd back out," Regulus sneered. "So much for Gryffindors and their honor. You never did like to share."

Sirius scowled, snatching his wand from the pocket of his discarded robe, while Regulus drew his own wand. "You always wanted what was mine. Find your own fucking toys."

"Oi!" Remus sat up straighter, looking highly indignant. "I'm not a-"

"Stay out of it, Remus! This is between my brother and me." Sirius lifted his wand. "He obviously needs a reminder about touching my things."

Regulus took up a dueling stance and smiled grimly. "I'm not the same little boy you remember, brother. Don't underestimate me."

"Oh, for-" Remus huffed, standing to move between them. "Stop this, Sirius. You agreed. Can't we-"

Remus was scolding _him_? A hot haze made Sirius' mind fog, and without thinking he cast a _Silencio_ at Remus, and when Remus' shock gave way to an angry look as he made a snatch for Sirius' own wand, Sirius cast another spell that sent Remus flying onto the bed and then another to bind his wrists together above his head.

The sight of Remus writhing furiously against the sheets brought Sirius back to more immediate concerns. The first being that Remus was going to kill him later. The second, and more important one, was that his own cock was diamond hard and still trapped in his pants. He turned to see Regulus looking remarkably discomposed, his mouth even slightly open as he stared at Remus bound and naked on the bed. Sirius felt something like pride at the effect his Remus was having on his brother. It loosened something in shoulders, and made most of his anger recede in a wave of something he wasn't quite sure he wanted to define.

Making a sudden decision he finished shedding his remaining clothes, letting his cock spring free. He shot Regulus an unreadable glance as he did the same. Wetting his lips, Regulus took a step closer to the bed, and then he looked at his brother.

"Please, Sirius. You can go first. You can fuck him open for me, get him hard again and begging for it. And then...and then I'll take over. I'll fuck him for you so good." Regulus' eyes were wide open and soulful, manipulating Sirius in a way that had always worked when they were kids. It seemed so _wrong_ that it was working now, that there was something disturbingly erotic about it. "You'd like to see that wouldn't you? You can show me...teach me how to fuck him just how he likes. I'll do whatever you say."

_Fuck_. Sirius had to swallow to stifle a groan, his cock was standing out from his body, flushed and aching already. He could tell Regulus to get out. It would be done and he could climb on the bed, push Remus' legs up and fuck him raw. _Almost_ unwillingly, his eyes flickered down to his brother's body to see that he was in the same state. Their eyes met again, and Sirius nodded sharply. "Get on the bed."

Regulus slid next to Remus with a grace that belied his obvious eagerness, and Sirius crawled up between Remus' legs, unable to resist the urge to smirk as Remus' expression flickered between open lust and anger. He jerked his wrists, fighting the rope until Sirius pushed his legs up to his knees and slid two fingers inside him without preamble.

Though Remus was still voiceless, Sirius didn't miss the gasp as he scissored his fingers inside him. Regulus _had_ done an excellent job of loosening him up, and Sirius didn't bother much longer with preparing him.

"Let him suck you." Sirius pressed the head of his cock against Remus' hole. "He's fucking amazing at that."

Regulus' eyes went dark and he wasted no time straddling Remus, shifting up his body until he could brush his cock against Remus' lips. Sirius could tell that Remus had opened his mouth to allow him entrance when Regulus shuddered in front of him. At that moment, Sirius shoved inside Remus, gripping his thighs tightly as he hilted himself in one hard push.

Regulus cried out, and Sirius allowed himself a thin smile. "That's good, Remus," he purred. "Take it, show him how much you love having a thick, hard cock in your mouth...down your throat."

His own reward came quickly as Remus clenched tightly around his cock. Sirius set a slow, but intense pace, each thrust slamming deep without respite. He waited until Remus was fully hard again, watching his cock slapping lightly against his belly as Sirius pumped into him, before withdrawing with an obscene sound as his cock pulled out of him. Remus' hole flexed like a greedy mouth.

"Fuck, Regulus. Get down here. He's so fucking hot for it now." A quick glance at Remus' face was the only confirmation Sirius needed. He was flushed all the way down his chest, unable to look at him or Regulus as they both knelt between his legs. Regulus reached out to touch a fingertip against the raised pucker, making Remus' hips raise in a wanton little motion.

"Do it, Reg. Fuck him now. I want to watch." Regulus gave a small moan, taking Sirius' place as he shifted aside. Remus was biting his lower lip hard enough to make it go white around the edge of his teeth.

"Start off slow, but make him feel it. He likes it like that. Likes it rough."

Two pairs of grey eyes met, holding, as Regulus slid in, Remus' saliva still slick on his cock. Remus gasped silently, his mouth falling open, and then Regulus was moving faster. Sirius fisted his own cock, taking in every second as Regulus' shaft spread Remus wide, pounding into him to the muttered encouragement of Sirius' own words. "Yeah," he breathed. "Look at him. He fucking loves it. Harder. Fuck him, harder Reg."

Regulus obliged, his hips snapping faster and harder, sweat beginning to bead at his temples and his dark hair falling across his face. Remus looked like a debauched angel, wavy hair spread around his head, expression contorted with lust and pleasure. Sirius couldn't keep his eyes still, he wanted to see everything, the arch of Remus' throat as he tossed back his head, the muscles fluttering in Remus' stomach, the fascinating slide of flesh into flesh as Regulus fucked him into the bed.

Sirius' hand move faster, blindingly fast. "Touch him. Touch him, Regulus." His voice was hoarse and breathless. "Bring him off _now_."

And Regulus reached for Remus' cock which was flushed with blood, veins standing out starkly. He wrapped his hand around it and had barely started to fist it before Remus was spurting over his stomach, wrists jerking ineffectually, wildly, at their magical bonds. Sirius took in everything, the way Remus came undone, Regulus' agonized expression as he, too, went over the edge, coming inside Remus with a hoarse cry.

Only then did Sirius let himself follow, his come shooting over his fist to mark Remus' chest and cock and belly. _Mine_, he thought hazily, collapsing on the bed next to Remus and burying his teeth in the curve of his throat. Generously, he kept silent when Regulus took up the same position on the other side of Remus, not saying anything when his brother's hand curved over Remus' hip as he curled against him.

The _Silencio_ hadn't worn off yet, but Sirius could see Remus' chest heaving, and he could hear the sound of his brother's and his own heavy breathing. Quietly, he lifted his head. Remus' eyes were closed, and he looked utterly shattered in the best way possible. His gaze moved to Regulus. His brother was staring at him with half-closed eyes, somehow exuding an air of both slyness and vulnerability.

A small, begrudging smile twisted Sirius' mouth and he gave a long-suffering sigh. Regulus always had been a pain in the arse. Manipulative little bugger.


	6. Hanging By a Thread

Title: Hanging By a Thread

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Contains: angst and messed up sexual/relationship dynamics

Summary: It's almost October 31st and everything is coming to a head.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Author's Note: Written for the RS Anon Kink Meme. Prompt: First War and Dominant Sirius. Sirius has begun to suspect Remus is the spy because of all the time he's been forced to go on secret missions for Dumbledore. He knows werewolves overall are turning to Voldemort, and suspects they've turned Remus. He's just given up being secret keeper for James and Lily because he doesn't believe he'd be able to keep it from Remus. Sirius is angry and hurt about the entire situation, and wants to remind Remus that Remus is his, not Voldemort's or some werewolf pack's. I would like Sirius's (angry and upset) emotions about not being able to be Secret Keeper for his best friend to come through, and take out those feelings on Remus through his dominance since he can't tell Remus that the Secret Keeper changed. Main request is angry!dominant!Sirius jumping submissive!Remus, who doesn't know why Sirius is acting the way he is but lets it happen.

P.S. This one made me so sad. You'll just have to imagine the (written in my head only) happy!OOTP era fic sequel and/or the First-War AU continuation where Sirius eventually realizes how mistaken he's been.

* * *

"You're back."

When Remus jerked his head up, Sirius noticed the smudges of color beneath his eyes, dark enough to look like bruises. They had a dazed, haunted quality that faded as Remus met his gaze and smiled. He started to unwind from the chair he was curled in.

"Don't get up."

The smile faded, too.

"Sirius? Are you all right?"

That was an excellent question. Sirius thought about it for a moment. He had just left his best friend and brother in all but fact with the suggestion that they use Peter as their Secret Keeper instead of him, the one whose responsibility it should rightfully be.

Oh, his reasoning was sound. No one would suspect Peter, who had been a member of the Order more in name than in deed, leaving the fighting to the others as it always had been. They would overlook Peter and come after him, and he would be ready. He might have to hide, too. But if they did catch up with him, well then let them do their worst. He would never have told if he _were_ the Secret Keeper, and now he wouldn't be able to if he wanted to.

"Sirius?"

His eyes focused on Remus' face. The look of wide-eyed apprehension made his chest clench.

_What are you so afraid of, Moony?_ Instead of the mind-draining fatigue that usually accompanied his speculations about Remus' motivations lately, Sirius could feel a haze of anger creeping up behind his eyes.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine."

The lie didn't seem to comfort Remus. He stood up and stepped close to Sirius, reaching out to place a hand on his chest. His lips turned up in a tentative smile.

"I missed you, Padfoot."

His eyes closed when Remus pressed a kiss to his mouth, the hand on his chest coming up to cup the back of his neck. For a moment, he gave into it, kissing back as Remus made a small sound of pleasure. The warmth of Remus' body made him want to curl up against him and cry because it had been too long, and it felt so good. Then the last sight of James' somber face as he left him flashed in his mind.

All he could think of was how this felt like a betrayal, and he wasn't sure if he meant Remus or himself. In that moment he hated Remus, and the anger burned with a cold flame in his chest.

"Missed you." Remus whispered the words again, and Sirius' hands came up and settled on his shoulders. _And where were you?_ The thought made his fingers tighten, digging into flesh. _With__ the werewolves? Have you got a new pack, Moony?_

"Why don't you show me how much." His voice was cool and brusque, but still suggestive, and he pressed down on Remus' shoulders with inexorable force. The flutter of Remus' eyelashes gave away his surprise, but Remus went down to his knees willingly enough, fingers plucking at the zip of Sirius' jeans.

"No." Sirius lifted his hands from Remus' shoulders to wind them through Remus' shaggy hair instead, tilting his head back with a sharp tug to make their eyes meet. His voice didn't thaw at all. "Through the fabric. Suck me."

Remus' eyes went wide, but when Sirius loosened his fingers just enough, he pressed forward to mouth at the bulge in the front of Sirius' jeans. His eyelashes dusted his cheekbones as his tongue licked over the rough material, wet lips pursing and sliding over the shape of Sirius' hardening cock. Sirius could feel the hot, moist breath through the layers, and he shifted, widening his stance, tugging Remus' face closer to his groin.

"Like you _mean_ it," he punctuated with a rough thrust of his hips, almost knocking Remus off-balance. He made a startled sound, and his hands flew up to hover over Sirius' thighs, almost as if he was afraid to touch, but his open-mouthed tonguing of Sirius' clothed cock grew more fevered, almost desperate to please. Sirius saw the gleam of his eyes as he cast a look up through his lashes.

A vicious stab of pleasure spiked through him as the thrill of control, Remus' vulnerability, and his own anger and frustration mixed into a volatile urgency. He narrowed his eyes, exuding a level of haughtiness he hadn't displayed in years.

"I don't think you really want this."

"I do."

Sirius could barely hear Remus' whisper. His mouth brushed against the front of his jeans when he spoke because the tight grip Sirius had on his hair didn't allow him to pull away. Remus pressed forward again, rubbing his cheek against the length of Sirius' cock. "I want to. I want it, Sirius." The words were louder this time, needy and sincere. Sirius wished he could believe it, wished he could pull Remus to his feet and kiss away the confusion and distance between them.

Instead, he stepped back, letting his hands fall away to watch Remus sway with the sudden loss of contact. He looked wounded and uncertain, cupping his elbows like a little boy trying to comfort himself.

Ignoring the shiver of guilt that snaked down his spine, Sirius gave a short laugh, devoid of any warmth. "I don't think you do."

Remus parted his lips, his tongue darting out to wet them. "Please, Sirius."

"I don't think you deserve it." Sirius offered him a mocking smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Do you think so? Have you _earned_ a look at my cock? A touch? A taste?"

He could see that Remus was at a loss. Things had never been like this between them-Sirius cold and almost vicious. Remus was adrift in waters he had no idea, for once, how to navigate. A cruel smile turned up the corners of Sirius' mouth.

"What-" He found Remus' struggle for composure, for some sort of solid ground, almost dizzying. "What do you want me to do?"

Sirius wasn't about to make it easier for him. "You want to earn it, then? My cock? The taste of my come?"

His cheeks flamed high, but Remus nodded, even as his gaze slid down to the floor, catching only for a moment on the place where his mouth had been moments before. "Yes."

Exultation brought Sirius' own color high. "Get undressed, but stay on your knees." As Remus awkwardly divested himself of his clothing, Sirius cataloged his body, his breath catching in his throat as he noted an ugly fading bruise on Remus' hip and several smaller ones marring his pale skin.

"What happened?" He bit the words out, and Remus jerked his head up in response.

"What? Oh...I ran into a bit of trouble." His teeth worried at his lower lip.

"On your mission." Sirius' face was flat, expressionless.

"Yes."

He waited, but no more was forthcoming. Remus knelt before him, naked and nervous, and Sirius could see a slight tremor in his hands. Remus twined them together in his lap. _Does he do this for them?_ Sirius was almost sick at the thought. What did he know of true werewolf pack dynamics, after all. Perhaps, to be accepted, Remus was forced to prostrate himself in front of the leader, in front of the pack. Perhaps he did it willingly. If anyone knew what Remus was willing to do, to put up with, for the sake of acceptance, it was Sirius.

Perhaps that was how he got the marks. Perhaps Remus had proven his new allegiance to them in this way, bent over and held down and bruised, taken and fucked and _used_.

"Get on your fucking hands and knees, _Moony_." He had never uttered the nickname in such a belittling, condescending tone, and he felt a perverse pleasure when Remus flinched.

Planting his feet apart, Sirius stared down his nose at Remus, his arms crossed over his chest. "My boots could do with a good cleaning. You can start with them."

Remus went absolutely frozen, only his eyes widened as he stared up at Sirius. A raised eyebrow was all it took for Remus to lower himself to all fours until he was face to face with Sirius' prized motorcycle boots. The black leather gleamed already. Special cleaning charms kept them permanently pristine, but that wasn't the point.

_He's probably had to do worse for his Dark Lord_. His inner sneer couldn't quite subdue the dull ache in his chest as he caught a glimpse of Remus' stricken expression before he bent lower and his tongue swiped a tentative stroke across the toe of Sirius' right boot.

"I want every inch of leather shining with your spit, Remus."

He could see Remus shudder, his hips raised high as he applied himself to the task. Despite the nagging sense of guilt he couldn't quite do away with, Sirius was hard, harder than it felt he'd been in forever. The sight of Remus bent low, arse raised wantonly in the air and swaying with his movements as he licked the leather of Sirius' boots, was astoundingly erotic. His cock was trapped painfully in the tight confines of his jeans, and Sirius pressed a palm to the bulge there, holding in the groan that wanted to escape his lips.

The slurp of wet tongue on leather and the little gasps for air Remus made every so often were pure shots of lust that went straight through him. When Remus' eyes flicked up for approval before he moved to the other boot, Sirius could see his long lashes, wet and clumped together. _Fuck_. His cock throbbed, its intense ache making him shift his feet wider.

"You're not finished," he said coldly, an impatient tap of his untouched boot sending Remus back to his submissive position, lapping obediently at the dark leather. He shifted to better reach the back side of the heel, flash of pink tongue curling around Sirius' ankle.

He could see Remus' cock as he shifted, thick and hard, hanging heavily between his legs. "Slut," he breathed. "Licking my boots. You fucking love it, don't you?"

Remus was silent, tongue working the leather, but his fingers, pressed against the bare floor, curled into each other, knuckles turning white.

"You belong down there, yeah? On your fucking knees, licking my boots, don't you?"

Remus was poised over his feet now, almost motionless except for the almost imperceptible shaking that made his whole body tremble if you knew to look for it.

"I asked you a question." Sirius bit out the words, putting the toe of his boot underneath Remus' chin until he was sitting back on his heels and then to his shoulder and shoving back hard. "_Don't_ you?"

He fell back with a cry, looking up at Sirius, eyes round with shock and some indescribable emotion. He choked out a yes, and Sirius gave an approving nod, smiling with cruel pleasure. "And why is that?"

"Because...because..." Remus stuttered, inarticulate in his desperation to say the right thing. It was a heady reward. It made him generous enough to help Remus with the answer.

"Because I fucking _own_ you. You're _mine_."

And then it was Remus nodding in his urgency to agree, to appease _him_, not someone else, not another pack, or fucking Voldemort and his worthless lot.

"Say it."

"I'm yours." His voice shook, but he held Sirius' gaze, propping himself up on trembling arms. "Yours, Sirius. Always been yours."

Sirius groaned, unable to wait another second to free his cock. "Kneel up." Throat tight, he watched Remus obey the order, took in the flushed skin, his leaking erection that bobbed untouched in front of him.

His own precome wetting his palm, he began fisting himself furiously. "Who owns you?"

"You do," Remus whispered. "You own me."

The slap of flesh on flesh grew louder, his hand blurred as Sirius jerked relentlessly at his cock. He could feel his climax building, balls aching with the need for release.

"Open your mouth."

It was the sight of Remus tilting his chin up, full, pink lips parting, that sent him over. With a choked moan, his cock spasmed in his grip, shooting white stripes of come onto Remus' face. It slid down his cheekbones and jaw, dripping over his parted lips and onto his tongue. Sirius shuddered, lunging forward as Remus licked away a smear on his lower lip.

His mouth claimed Remus as he shoved him to the floor. He tasted himself all over him. Seeking out the markings, sucking at his throat, his jaw, his lips while his hand brought Remus over as quickly and violently as he done for himself until Remus finally shuddered against him and then went still.

Sirius rolled onto his back, folding Remus' naked body against his own, letting Remus press his face against him while he concentrated on forcing his breathing to return to normal. He stared up at the ceiling, not saying anything, not moving, as the fabric covering his shoulder grew warm and wet.

_I'm sorry_, he desperately wanted to whisper. _I'm sorry_, but the words wouldn't come.


	7. Red

Title: Red

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Contains: spanking, forced exhibitionism

Summary: Sirius gets carried away and takes Remus along for the ride.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Author's Note: Written for the RS Anon Kink Meme. Prompt: A Kink Too Far. (This rather veered off from the specifications of the prompt despite my attempts to wrestle it back, so sorry again about that, anon prompter! I've never written Remus spanked before, only Sirius, because...well...he obviously pretty much deserves it all the time, and it just had to be done apparently.)

* * *

Sirius had always been disposed to be physically affectionate, which had only increased after he'd gained the ability to turn into Padfoot. When he'd taken up with Remus at the beginning of Sixth Year, it had been practically impossible to conceal their relationship from James and Peter. Sirius was simply too incapable of reining in his impulses of the moment.

The first time he'd pulled Remus onto his lap in front of the others, they'd been able to laugh it off as a joke. The second time it happened, Sirius' hand was already palming the front of Remus' trousers before he noticed James and Peter gaping. Sirius had cheerfully explained, somehow managing to convey a tone of haughty condescension at the same time, that he and Remus were bent for each other, and would be shagging each other blind at any and every opportunity. And that was that.

Remus had attempted at first to get Sirius to be more mindful, but that was a losing battle, so James and Peter learned to distinguish between a quick grope, which they managed over time to ignore for the most part, and a prelude to activities that sent them scrambling for excuses to make themselves scarce and give the 'randy ponces' a bit of private time. And Remus had become accustomed to indulging Sirius in his amorous whims. It was just an extension of their every day dynamic, really, where Sirius did as he pleased and Remus more or less followed his lead.

Even if he still blushed when Sirius took liberties in front of the others, Remus was happy at least that Sirius kept it all confined to the privacy of their dorm room, and within the circle of their friends. To be honest, he was rather flattered that Sirius thought enough of him that he was willing not only to admit their relationship to James and Peter, but seemed eager to brag about it. Even so, Remus wasn't expecting what happened that night at all.

"Did you _manicure_ your fingernails?"

James grabbed Sirius hand and bent to inspect it, shoving his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose as he fell back onto his bed guffawing.

"What?" Sirius merely grinned, huffing a breath onto his nails and buffing them across the front of his shirt. "They look quite good, Potter."

"They're _shiny_." James rested his head on his hands and smirked. "Have you grown tits as well?"

"No tits. My privates are all male bits, thank you." Sirius pounced on James' bed with a leer. "Want to see?"

"Flaming poof," James said fondly.

"What gave it away? The manicure or the fact that I like to stick my cock up Moony's arse? I would've thought the latter would've clued you in before now."

"Oh, trust me, we know all too well how much you like Moony's arse, don't we, Pete?"

Before Peter could reply, an indignant huff from Remus made them both look over. "I'm right _here_, you know. Does my arse really need to be a topic of discussion? Boundaries lads."

"Yes, of course it does, Moony, my little crumpet! And we _have_ no boundaries. Surely _you_ know that by now." Sirius shot him a sunny smile.

Ignoring Remus' muttered retort, James prodded Sirius with his big toe and grinned. "So what's so brilliant about Moony's arse, then?"

Remus jerked his head up from his work and glared at James. "Sirius, so help me, if you answer that-"

Sirius laughed. "Now don't by shy, Moony. Prongs has asked a question of burning sincerity-"

Remus snorted.

"And what kind of mate would I be if I didn't try my utmost to answer it?"

"One who stands a chance of getting off in the near future?"

James and Peter laughed.

"Ouch, I sense a threat there, but I know you don't mean it. Face it. You can't resist me, my dear Moony. Because, well, quite frankly, I'm irresistible."

It was sadly true, so Remus just gave a long-suffering sigh. Peter gave him a sympathetic smile as Remus focused back on his parchment and quill, deliberately shifting around so his back was to the two boys on James' bed.

"So. Brilliant things about Moony's arse." Sirius collapsed sideways onto the mattress, propping himself up on one elbow. "It's the best arse in the whole school."

At James' skeptical look, Sirius nodded vigorously, jabbing a finger in Remus' direction. "Have you really _looked_ at it? It's _quite_ fit. Tight and round and fills out his trousers like nobody's business." A fond smile spread over his face as he stared off into the middle distance. "I don't mind telling you that it looks bloody brilliant out of trousers, as well. Bounce a sickle off of it, you can." He leaned closer to James to whisper. "I've tried that out."

Remus groaned. "Sirius, must you?"

"Well, it's true. Here, have a closer look, James."

Sirius rolled off the bed and flung himself on Remus' instead. Before Remus could react, Sirius had pulled him over his lap, placing one hand on his rear and patting it lightly. "Just look at it. It's perfect." He cupped one of the rounded cheeks and squeezed, making Remus squirm.

"Sirius!"

"Pert! That's the word I was looking for! Did you ever see an arse more pert than that?"

Playing along, James grinned and got up to sit beside Sirius on the bed. "I have to admit, Moony, for a bloke's arse it is rather fanciable. What do you think, Pete?"

"I think you're all mental." Peter shook his head, but he sat on the edge of his bed, watching the byplay between them all avidly.

Remus struggled against Sirius' grip, forcing him to capture Remus' wrists and pin them at the small of his back. "Do stop wriggling, Moony. I want them to have a good look, especially since Wormtail hasn't admitted to the charms of your cute little bum."

"Sirius." Remus sighed again. "You're really not going to let me up until he does, are you?"

"I'm just defending the honor of your arse, love," Sirius said in the well-practiced tones of innocent declaration.

James sniggered.

"Peter." Remus lifted his head and gave him a pleading look. "Can you please indulge him so we can't get this over with? I'll do your Charms homework in exchange."

"Deal." Peter grinned widely. "You've a lovely arse, Remus. If I were bent, I'd quite like to give it a good pinch."

Sirius and James burst into laughter.

"Ta, mate," Remus said dryly,

"It is quite pinchable, isn't it?" Sirius demonstrated, eliciting a sharp yelp from Remus.

"You can let me up now, Sirius!"

"No, I don't think I will."

"But you said-"

"I never did, actually. And I'm not done admiring this." His hand rubbed firmly over the curve of Remus' bum. "In fact..."

Remus gasped as fingers slipped beneath him to work open the fastenings of Remus' trousers. "What are you doing?"

Sirius let go of his wrists to tug the trousers halfway down Remus' thighs with one swift tug, taking his pants with them, as well.

"Sirius!" Instinctively, Remus tried to roll away, making a grab for his trousers as he did. A firm hand planted him back on Sirius' lap, face down, only this time with his arse bared to all and sundry. A hot blush spread over his face, and he struggled a bit, trying to loosen Sirius' hold.

"Be still." A hand came down with a solid smack on the cheeks of Remus' arse, and the sound of Remus' gasp mixed with James' and Peter's. It startled Remus into immobility. "Oh. _Oh_, that's lovely."

Remus didn't need to see Sirius' face to know the expression of dawning inspiration and determination that must be suffusing it. He could hear it in his voice. This was not good. It meant Sirius would be hell bent on having exactly what he wanted.

"Why haven't I done this before?" Sirius asked out loud in tones of breathless wonder. His hand came down again with the same force, and he sucked in a happy breath. "Look at that color."

The silence from James and Peter was deafening. Surely they'd make a break for it now. This was crossing a line they wouldn't stick around for, would they? Remus pressed his flaming face against the mattress, his voice caught in his throat. Sirius wouldn't really do this now, not in front of them.

"You're blushing, Moony." Sirius sounded delighted. "I'm going to spank your cute little arse until both sets of cheeks are the same shade."

"Sirius." The word was almost lost against the coverlet of his bed, but Remus made an effort, with a desperate sense of futility, to head him off. "Couldn't...shouldn't this wai-_ahh_!"

Without further ado, Sirius had brought his palm down sharply. The crack of the flesh meeting flesh sounding loudly in the room. James and Peter were still silent with what Remus could only imagine was shock as Sirius began to spank him in earnest.

Remus tried to stay quiet. He squeezed his eyes shut, held his breath, and balled his fingers into tight fists at the small of his back, where Sirius held them. But as Sirius kept going, the skin of his arse began to heat up, getting more and more tender until he couldn't help it. His breath left in one long whoosh, and then he couldn't hold back little cries as the smacks rained down. The grip holding his wrists tightened as Remus began struggling a little, involuntarily twisting away from the stinging slaps.

Sirius' hand must've been hurting, as well, but still the blows came.

"So fucking hot, Moony. Your arse is _glowing_." Sirius sounded breathless and turned on, and despite himself, the praise made Remus squirm a little, not from pain but arousal. His face flamed hotter with humiliation as his cock began to fill, pressing against Sirius' thighs.

"Just look at it, James," Sirius almost moaned, giving a particularly hard smack that made Remus' hips thrust up in protest.

James made some choked noise, and Remus heard Peter breathe out a low curse. The reminder that they were witnessing his undignified predicament was blindingly embarrassing, but the shame only seemed to intensify his arousal. His arse felt like it was on fire, and his cock throbbed, rubbing against Sirius' legs with each spank. He bit his lip hard, holding in the urge to moan, and trying to hide just how shamefully turned on he was.

It was to no avail, of course. Sirius knew him too well.

"Oh, you love this don't you, Moony?" Sirius was wickedly delighted, knowing, as he sped up the pace causing Remus to writhe and cry out continuously. "You love being over my knee, getting your arse spanked like a naughty little schoolboy in front of James and Peter, don't you?"

Remus shuddered, a breathless laugh from James making his insides twist with almost unbearable humiliation, and _still_ his body ached with arousal.

"You're so fucking hard." Sirius bent down to whisper in his ear. "I can feel you. You're going to come like this. Over my lap being spanked. You're going to come."

"I...I can't." Remus shook his head from side to side, in frantic denial of the _urge_ to do exactly that.

"Oh, you _will_," Sirius promised darkly, his hand still working Remus over. "Or I'll pass you off to James and let him have a go at you. Would you like that, Moony?"

Remus groaned, his aching cock jerking in response to _that_ thought.

Sirius' low laughter washed over him. "Yeah, come on then. Don't fight it, Moony. We all can see how much you love this."

The burning rhythm against his flesh increased, rocking him against Sirius' thighs with delicious friction that Remus couldn't escape. The pain and pleasure blending until he could feel the tension building in his belly and balls, tight heat coiling up until Remus knew he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Come all over my lap, Moony," Sirius ordered softly. "My hand on your gorgeous red arse."

Writhing, Remus came, rutting into Sirius' lap with desperate little moans of release until he collapsed limply against his legs. Eyes closed, he breathed heavily into the covers of his bed, chest hitching a little as Sirius' broad hand settled gently across his arse. His skin felt so hot, he was sure it would glow in the dark.

"Fucking gorgeous," Sirius breathed, his voice tight with his own arousal.

Several long moments of silence followed. Remus knew he wouldn't be able to hide in the covers forever. A feeling of painful embarrassment began to settle in his belly. He really should get up, pull up his trousers, and face his friends before he couldn't manage it ever again.

Then James cleared his throat. His voice sounded tight, too, and rather gobsmacked. "I...I think I'll just go...take a nap. Right...a nap. Wake me for dinner, yeah?"

The bed dipped and sprung up as James jumped off the bed, then the curtains of his own bed closed with a heavy swoop.

"Right. Me too. A nap. Dinner. Right-o." Peter's words were said in a rush, and the sound of his curtains being pulled with undue force, as well, made Remus twist his head to the side cautiously.

He gasped a little as Sirius stroked a hand over his still sensitive arse, and he twisted his neck to peer over his shoulder. Sirius' smoldering eyes held his. "You made a mess all over my trousers, Moony." His mouth curved up in a wicked smile. "I'm afraid you'll have to be punished for that."


	8. We Are Magic

Title: We Are Magic

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Contains: sex magic, straight boy sex

Summary: A few months out of Hogwarts and the boys find themselves in a tight spot without their wands. They're willing to try anything to escape.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Author's Note: Written for the RS Anon Kink Meme. Prompt: Fuck or Die. Prefer they'd been captured by Death Eaters or something, as opposed to sex pollen or similar. Both sexually inexperienced with boys, and neither of them are particularly gay.

* * *

"It's one of the basic tenets of sex magic, Moony. You _know_ that."

"I still say we could just wank each other first and see what happens."

"We don't have _time_ for that. We don't have _time_ for this stupid conversation either. Who knows when they'll be back."

Remus huffed, pacing around the barren room once more, and giving the only door a solid kick as he stopped in front of it. Through the bars of the small window that adorned it, they could see their wands, so tantalizingly close, lying on a small wooden table against the far wall.

"Penetrative sex is the most effective for building up energy. We need a good, quick charge. It's the only way to go."

"What if they come back when were in the middle of...things?"

"Moony, they're going to torture us, then they're going to kill us. Are you telling me you really give a toss if they catch us with my cock up your arse?"

Remus whirled on him and glared. "Who says it won't be my cock up _your_ arse?"

Sirius stepped forward and grabbed Remus' wrist. "Calm down! We'll figure that out in a bit, all right. Just...come here." He reeled him slowly until their noses were almost touching, sliding one arm around his waist. "I know..." He took a deep breath. "I know this is awkward-"

"Awkward!"

"I _know_. But it'll be fine. We can do this."

"But Sirius..." Remus squirmed a little, obviously having a hard time meeting his eyes.

"Can you think of any other option right now?" Sirius let go of his wrist and lifted his hand, brushing his thumb soothingly over Remus' jaw.

Defeated, Remus shook his head and he sighed. "No."

"Right then." A look of resolve crossed Sirius' face, and his tongue darted out in a nervous little gesture, wetting his lips. Remus watched him with wide eyes. Slowly, Sirius closed the distance until his mouth was pressing against Remus'. He kissed him softly at first, trying to ignore the surreal knowledge that he was snogging one of his best mates, a _bloke_, trying to get into it so that the magic would stand a chance of working.

Remus was still stiff in his arms, but as Sirius began to kiss him more firmly, swiping his tongue across Remus' full lower lip, and slipping it into his mouth when his lips parted ever so slightly, he felt a little of the tension begin to drain out of Remus' body.

His hands came up to rest on Sirius' shoulders, and he opened his mouth more to the kiss, allowing Sirius to deepen it. Sirius made a soft sound of approval, running a hand down Remus' back and letting it rest over the curve of his arse. He didn't have the option to take things slow.

Remus' chest hitched a little, but he didn't protest. One thing you could say for him, once Remus was committed to something, he didn't stint on following through. Sirius moved his mouth to Remus' throat, sucking at every sensitive spot he knew of. What worked on others would surely work on Remus, as well. His fingers began moving down the front of Remus' shirt, undoing the buttons one by one.

Remus gasped a little as Sirius' teeth scraped against the red marks he'd raised, but he followed his lead, mirroring his actions until both their shirts were on the floor. They took stock for a moment, staring at each other's partial nudity until their eyes met again.

Sirius' throat tightened as he took in the vulnerable expression in Remus' eyes, but he also had to acknowledge that Remus looked remarkably...appealing. His lips were shiny and red, and he was flushed, breathing slightly faster than normal, making his chest rise and fall in subtle motion. Fuck, it had obviously been way too long since he'd had it off with _anyone_. Maybe this really was doable.

"All right, Moony?" He attempted a grin, pulling Remus closer again, this time letting his hands settle on his hips.

"Yeah." Remus leaned into the embrace, palms sliding up Sirius' naked back. "Keep going." This time, it was him sucking at the pulse point of Sirius' throat, startling a sharp sound out of him.

Sirius fumbled with the clasp of Remus' belt, undoing his zip and letting his trousers fall to the floor, then he did the same for himself. "Get these off," he muttered, and they both shoved their pants down their legs and kicked them away.

"We need a circle." Remus sounded a little breathless, but he looked around the room, fixing on the large candle providing most of the light. "There."

Sirius cleared the floor, and watched as Remus paced carefully, his steady hand dotting the outline with well-placed drips. He couldn't help noticing the flex of muscles in his arse, or the way Remus' half-hard cock swayed as he moved.

"That's as good as I can make it." Remus had set the candle on the floor and turned back to Sirius. Without seeming aware of it, he began chewing nervously on his thumbnail.

"Stop that." Sirius got a hold of his hand and stroked the palm gently. "Just remember what a great catch I am."

A snort of laughter escaped Remus, even as he rolled his eyes. Sirius smiled, pulling Remus' fingertips up to his mouth one by one and letting his lips close over them in a lingering kiss. Remus' eyes went wide.

He stepped back, into the circle, pulling Sirius with him. "I suppose we'd better get to it."

Sirius ignored the flutter of anxiety in his stomach, willing himself to sound calm and assured. "How are we going to decide who..."

Looking resigned, though rather indignant, Remus made a face. "You know what works best. If we want the most power it'll have to be me, won't it?"

"What exactly are you talking about, Moony?"

That earned him a glare. "You _know_ what I mean. I...I'm a..." He went red, screwing up his face in a way that made Sirius have to fight not to burst into laughter despite the direness of their situation. "A _virgin_."

"_Oh_. That." Sirius shifted guiltily.

"Yes, _that_." Remus frowned. "So I'll just-"

"Er..."

"What?"

"To be completely honest, Moony...well, technically I'm..._that_, too."

Remus gaped. "What? But you said..."

"I know what I said!"

"You went on and on about Ackerly. Made you see stars, you said!" Remus folded his arms across his chest, looking at Sirius with incredulous outrage. "You _lied_?"

"Well, we _did_ go up to the Astronomy Tower. Stupid bird wanted to revise for her next exam. _Never_ date a Ravenclaw, Moony. They don't know how to relax at all. Although...she did give me hand jobs in the Charms classroom on weekends." Sirius shrugged. "Anyway, it's not like I've had loads of time to pull since we've left school."

A pained sound came from Remus' pursed lips, and he shook his head. "We aren't having this conversation now of all times." He looked up at Sirius, his mouth twitching a little in what Sirius thought might be amusement. "Though this makes things easier." Remus raised his eyebrows significantly.

Sirius scowled. "What? Why me? I still have more experience than _you_ do."

"Because otherwise I'll let on to James and Peter about the pack of lies you told us back at school. Merlin only knows what else you've _embellished_ over the years."

"You wouldn't!"

Remus' smirk spoke for him.

"Fine! But only because there's no time to argue." With ill grace, Sirius yanked Remus toward him. "But you'd better make this good, Lupin. If we do all this and still don't get out of here I'll-"

Remus shut him up with a kiss. For all that he was inexperienced, Remus definitely had good instincts. His tongue stroked the underside of Sirius', and he brought their hips together, causing both of them to groan as their cocks brushed against each other.

Their eyes met for a moment and they both blushed with the unavoidable knowledge that they were naked and hard from kissing each other. They looked away, both letting out a nervous giggle that grew to more genuine, though verging on hysterical, laughter as the absurdity of the situation hit them.

"We're so fucked," Sirius gasped.

"Not yet," Remus retorted, sending Sirius into another bout of sniggering.

Loosened up by the release of some of the awkward tension, Sirius pulled Remus close again, this time slipping a hand between them to take Remus' cock in hand. His eyelids fluttered as Sirius began stroking up and down the shaft. It was almost fascinating to watch Remus as he touched him. His cock was thick and warm and the heft of it felt familiar and not too odd at all. It seemed easier than it should have to stroke his friend of over seven years to impressive hardness.

"Moony," he murmured. The sound of his name seemed to galvanize Remus into action. He stopped chewing his lower lip and reached for Sirius to return to the favor. When his hand curled around Sirius' cock, Sirius sucked in air, surprise making his own hand tighten involuntarily. It caused a similar reaction in Remus, and Sirius gasped again as his own cock was squeezed a little too tightly. He almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculous chain of events, but then Remus' hand gentled and he began to move it at a steady and pleasing pace.

"Sirius." Remus was leaning into him now, panting a bit against the side of his neck. Sirius rather enjoyed the feel of warm breath there. "How are we going to do this?" He sounded anxious. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure you know where to put it." Sirius pulled back to smirk at him. "And don't worry about hurting me. I'm fairly certain I can survive a sore arse, but unless we get to it neither one of us will have the opportunity to find out."

"Right." Remus nodded, looking vaguely terrified, but he let go of Sirius' cock and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Sirius went with it, letting it turn hot and messy, sucking at Remus' bottom lip and licking his way deep inside his mouth. His eyes crinkled at the corners as Remus made a choked off little sound he was sure was a stifled moan. Virginity notwithstanding, nobody could deny Sirius Black was a brilliant kisser.

They pulled apart with a wet sound, a trail of saliva stretching and breaking between them as Remus stared at him wide-eyed, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth. "You should..." His eyes flicked away. "You should probably lie down or..." He made a jerky sweeping motion with his hand, indicating the center of the circle.

"Yeah...suppose so." Sirius looked down, fully taking in Remus' erection for the first time. He swallowed. "Right. Right." Shifting his weight from foot to foot, he considered, his stomach churning with acid spikes of adrenaline. "Ah, sod it," he swore. "I'm sucking you first."

Remus' eyes flew back to his, and their gazes held as Sirius sunk to his knees.

"Are you ser-" Remus' words cut off with a raw-sounding cry as Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and blindly slid his mouth over the head of Remus' cock. "Oh, _fuck_, Sirius."

He let his tongue curl over the head, pushing against the tiny slit, then swiping a broad stroke around it. Remus made another sound that encouraged him to take in a little more, letting his cheeks hollow around the thick shaft. Surprisingly, it wasn't _unpleasant_, just decidedly unsettling in a way to have his mouth stretched by Remus' cock. He could see where it would make his jaws ache a little if he kept it up for too long, but he took him in deeper and began to move back and forth as best he could. His own cock throbbed in sympathy.

For a few moments, he got caught up in trying to figure out just what caused Remus to make the best noises, the ones that sounded like he was in all kinds of pain. It was a rather heady feeling knowing that he was making Remus shiver and groan like that, making him lose a little of his vaunted control. Then he remembered that they really needed to get on with it, and blowing Remus had a more practical purpose at the moment-getting him as wet as possible before he tried to fuck Sirius quite literally into a magical overload.

Forgoing any sort of finesse, Sirius began to slurp at his cock noisily, not that Remus seemed to mind the difference. His hands fluttered uselessly at his sides until he made a desperate grab for Sirius' hair, as if to steady himself.

"Oh, God, Sirius. I never thought..." Remus groaned, thrusting his hips forward with a needy little moan.

Sirius pulled off with a pop, smirking as Remus whimpered. "Good, eh?" He didn't bother hiding the smugness in his voice. It was even more flattering that Remus didn't give him guff for it, just stared at him with dazed, half-lidded eyes as Sirius sat back on his heels. "You'd better hurry before it dries off."

"Oh..." Remus flushed red, but he sank to his knees in front of Sirius. This close Sirius could see his pupils blown wide and the little indents in his bottom lip where Remus had bitten down hard at some point. "Are you sure about this, Sirius?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Sirius kept his voice gruff to hide the shakiness he was afraid might betray his _slight_ apprehension. "Of course I am." He threaded his fingers through Remus' hair and pulled him in for one more kiss. "Let's see if _you_ can make me see stars.

Hot breath gusted over his face as Remus pulled, choking out a nervous laugh. He nodded, though his look of vague terror was back. "How?"

Stumped for a moment, Sirius stared back at him, then he shrugged. "You know what all the jokes are like, but since we don't have a desk for you to bend me over..." Sirius twisted around so that he was on his hands and knees in the center of the circle. Remus inhaled sharply, and Sirius felt himself begin to blush, spreading down his face and neck and even across his chest. He'd never felt so exposed before.

But then Remus was behind him, his hands settling gently on his hips before curving over the cheeks of his arse. Sirius tried not to tense when he felt Remus' cock ride up between them.

"Shh...it's okay."

He heard the words against his ear as Remus wrapped a hand around his stiff prick again and began stroking him back to full hardness. A moan spilled out before he could stop it.

"It's okay," Remus said again, quietly. "I want to hear you. I want to know you're...you're liking it."

His cock responded with a violent twitch. Remus stroked him repeatedly until Sirius was rocking his hips with the movement, unable to silence the sounds that he couldn't help making. He whimpered when Remus let go, but his hands were back on his arse and Sirius felt the head of Remus' cock nudge up against his hole. He held his breath as Remus pushed forward. It seemed like nothing was going to give, and then it popped past the ring of muscle so suddenly that Sirius hissed.

"Fuck," Remus gasped. "Are you all right?"

Throat too tight to speak, Sirius nodded. He heard Remus exhale slowly, and then he began pushing again, trying to ease forward. Sirius clenched his fingers, arms shaking a bit as his flesh fought the next centimeter that Remus managed. It was _so_ much, felt so huge and overwhelming and _strange_. Sirius wanted to fight it, but he knew he couldn't do that. A pained sound escaped his lips as Remus pulled back fractionally and pushed in again.

"Sirius." Remus' voice sounded strained, as well. "It hurts doesn't it? I can't...I can't do this."

"Do it!" Sirius said fiercely, shoving back without warning and crying out as pain flared deep inside him.

"Sirius! _Wait!_" Remus dropped down over his back again, pinning his movements. "Wait..." Then his hand was back on Sirius' cock, working it quickly this time. His thumb brushing over the head with an expert twist that Sirius realized somewhere in the back of his mind was something that Remus must have done when he was bringing himself off.

The discomfort in his arse receded, despite the fact that Remus hadn't pulled out completely. He was still, though, except for the rapid stroking of his fist over Sirius' cock, and as Sirius got closer and closer to his climax the sensation of fullness actually began to transform into something erotic, pleasurable even.

"That's it. God, you sound...really really good, Sirius...sexy." Remus' voice went low, embarrassed, on the last word, but it was like a jolt to Sirius' groin. His hips bucked slightly as he came all over Remus' hand. He could feel his arse convulsing around Remus' cock, and it only added to the pleasure that was rolling through him. Only Remus' strangled groan as he pulled completely out of Sirius brought him back to the moment, and he made a belated sound of protest.

"Just..." Remus gasped. "Just a moment."

Sirius twisted his head around to look at him, and _fuck_, Remus was slicking his cock with Sirius' own come, working it over the shaft while his eyes bored into his. Sirius dropped his head, bending his elbows so that his back arched, pushing his hips up higher. "Yeah, do it, Moony. Fuck me."

"_Sirius_." His strangled voice, thick with lust, made Sirius shudder. This had to be the magic working on them. Intent was everything. They wanted it to work, _needed_ it to work. They had powerful raw magic, therefore it _was_ working, a closed loop building up power and lust and need. That had to be it. He'd never felt so...unreservedly wanton before. Never _wanted_ to feel so out of control and vulnerable and _hungry_.

Rough hands tugged his hips back, digging deeply into his flesh, and then Remus took in a deep breath in what seemed a struggle to calm himself because his grip loosened a bit. Thumbs parted Sirius' cheeks and once again Remus was pushing in, slowly but inexorably. Sirius still had to pant against the fullness, the pressure, but it was easier this time. Because his orgasm had relaxed him, or his come had eased the way, he didn't know. It might have been the tingling prickle of magic he could feel connecting them, racing up and down his spine like lightning on a rod.

Whatever it was, he could feel himself opening up literally and metaphorically to Remus. "_Fuck, fuck, fuck_"," he chanted as Remus fully hilted himself and began to pull back again. And Remus did just that. He started slowly, obviously worried for Sirius, but that quickly fell away as Sirius' words and moans and his own need compelled him to set a rhythm that was fast and deep.

"You're tight, Sirius," he moaned. "So tight and hot. You can't imagine..."

He could, though. He could feel it sparking through his nerve endings and blood. Remus feeding him the knowledge, the sensations of hot flesh and lust. The magic was rising in them both. His cock hardened again, a torturous delicious ache.

"You too, Remus." Sirius swallowed, wetting his dry, raspy throat. "Feel so good in me. Fucking me."

A shattered moan was Remus' only reply, but he sat back, shoving into Sirius with a series of rapid shallow thrusts that made something behind Sirius' eyes throw out spots of blinding white light. He couldn't even mutter a curse as the spikes of pleasure left him gasping. "Fuck _me_," he finally laughed wildly. "I did see stars."

"Oh, God, Sirius. I'm going to come. I'm going to _come_..._inside_ you." The stunned wonder in his voice was electrifying, and Sirius rocked back to meet his thrusts with a wild abandon that he hadn't ever imagined possessing.

"Come with me," Remus begged. "Come with me, Sirius."

Remus thrust deep once more, and they came together, Remus' teeth on Sirius' shoulder and his cock in hand once more. Sirius' vision flared brightly, turning everything negative shades of burnt orange. He moaned as Remus hauled him up to hold him against his chest, entwining their wand hands together. His other hand pressed against Sirius' thudding heart.

"On three," Remus said fiercely. "Blast it." He didn't need to wait for Sirius' nod to know that he was ready.

The magic twisted between and through them, visibly sparking in the air as they stared at the door.

"One...two...three."

"_Reducto_!"


	9. Those Golden Schooldays

Title: Those Golden Schooldays

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Padfoot/OMC, recollections of Sirius/Remus

Contains: dub-con/non-con, bestiality

Summary: POA era. Choices are so much simpler as a dog.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Author's Note: Written a while ago for Gryff Boys Kink Meme. Prompt: Snuffles/schoolboys. Sneaking around as a dog gives Sirius access to watching all sorts of things. Schoolboys over 16 please! (/blushing - okay now that I've written two things of this sort, I think I've got it out of my system.)

* * *

Even as Padfoot, Sirius was in complete sympathy with the honey-haired boy in the first flush of youth, not quite a man yet, and having to resort to a wank right on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. What with all the portraits, ghosts, prefects, professors, and boundary-ignoring roommates, it was a practice he'd resorted to often himself during his own schooldays, before Remus had eventually joined him in those activities.

The boy was hidden behind a large oak tree and Padfoot watched him from the low brush just inside the forest's edge. His trousers and pants already around his knees, the boy was leaning against the trunk, fisting his cock slowly, obviously making the most of the opportunity to take his time. His pale thighs were spread just the bit that the bunched up fabric of his clothing would allow, and the fine hairs that covered them gleamed like gold in the sunlight.

His head tilted back, extending his throat that was left exposed by the undone buttons at the collar and loosened red and gold tie. With his face hidden, Padfoot could almost imagine it was Remus again, young and vibrant and waiting for Sirius to come and take him in the soft, damp earth between the trees. Almost without volition, Padfoot crept closer. The boy's head was still thrown back, his wavy hair tangling in the rough strips of bark. Padfoot watched a bead of sweat slip down his temple, over his jaw, and down the arched column of the boy's throat. He could almost taste the salty trail it left.

With a soundless whimper he padded silently forward until he was mere inches from the boy. This close he could see the muscles of the boy's stomach tense and flutter. He could smell the musky scent of his balls and the fluid leaking from his cock. Padfoot couldn't contain a low growl.

The boy's head jerked down, his eyes flying wide at the sight of the huge, black dog. His hand tightened convulsively on his cock. Padfoot meant to be reassuring, he did, but the lure of the scent was too much. Dropping his gaze from the boy's frightened eyes, Padfoot surged forward, snuffling against the boy's balls, his cold nose making him yelp and flatten against the tree trunk.

"No!" Both his hands came up to push Padfoot away, and Padfoot growled again, a rumbling warning. Instantly, the hands jerked away and the boys' fingers scrabbled against the trunk of the tree as he tried to disappear inside it.

"G-good dog," he stuttered. "Go away now, okay?"

If he had been Sirius at that moment, he would have laughed. Instead, Padfoot unfurled his tongue and licked at the boy's balls enthusiastically, causing him to gasp and go absolutely rigid, in fright or shock, he didn't know. That didn't stop him. He couldn't stop. The sensations were overwhelming, overloading his senses with things he hadn't felt in thirteen years. His warm, wet tongue curled around the boy's sac, then licked underneath it, between his legs, just barely over the boy's musky hole. The boy whimpered.

Senses reeling, Padfoot turned his attentions to the boy's cock, lapping at it with the eagerness of a decade long dry spell. The boy's thighs were trembling now, his chest heaving with short, bursting gasps for air.

"Oh, God." The boy's voice was agonized, and the tiniest flicker of remorse insinuated itself into the part of his brain that was still Sirius. And then the boy began to moan. They spilled out of his lips as Padfoot licked him from root to tip, coating his cock in saliva and leaving it glistening and harder than before.

"Shouldn't-_oh_-" The boy's hips jerked forward and Padfoot kept licking, sweeping his tongue over balls and cock and between his legs again until the boy was practically sobbing against the trunk of the tree. A few seconds later the boy cried out as he came, come spraying over Padfoot's muzzle. Quick swipes of Padfoot's long tongue licked them both clean, and then his teeth were in the bunched fabric of the boy's trousers and jerking him off his feet.

The dazed boy fell forward onto his hands and knees. Padfoot was behind him in an instant, licking at the boy's arse, desperate for another pungent taste.

"God...not...not this," the boy said in a cracked, desperate voice, but Padfoot had already mounted, pushing into the boy until his cock popped past the tight ring of flesh.

It didn't take long. Padfoot thrust frantically into the boy as he went down on his elbows, pressing his face into the dirt and groaning. The tight friction sent him over quickly, and he crawled backwards to lap at his seed that was leaking out of the boy's hole.

The boy whimpered, collapsing full-length against the ground. Padfoot crept up to his face, his tongue giving one last lick to the boy's cheek before he bounded into the depths of the forest.


	10. Polaroids

Title: Polaroids

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Contains: a bit of Remus worship

Summary: Sirius will make Remus see it in the end.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Author's Note: Written quite a while ago for Gryff Boys Kink Meme. Prompt: Remus/Sirius: The boys were out shopping, now they need to try out their new toys.

* * *

"I don't know why I always end up in these positions when you're the pretty one."

The white rope, intricately-knotted, captured Remus' arms in asymmetric angles behind his back. His body arched just so, and he sat on his heels, knees spread just enough to show the thick knot plumping his balls up against his bound cock.

"Because you don't think you're pretty."

Sirius traced his fingers over the rope, tugging here, tightening there.

"For good reason."

Sirius paused to rub his thumb over Remus' nipples, dip into his navel, feel the muscles in his stomach go taut and flutter against his fingertips.

"You are."

He reached back to grab the film, tearing off the packaging and pushing it into the Polaroid camera sitting beside him.

"You need glasses."

The camera clicked and whirred. Picture after picture fell to the floor, as Sirius circled him, moved up close and back again.

"We'll keep doing this until you believe it."

Remus smiled.

"Only until then?"

"No."


End file.
